The Mystery:: I am Sarah
by bLoOdy-RaiNbOw-aLicE
Summary: Here's a little something about Sarah and her relationship to Seighart..    enjoy!  puhleezee review!  :3
1. Chapter 1: To tell you the truth

Gentle breezes, sunny blue skies, fluffy clouds, it was such a fine day to go out hunting for monsters. Our story begins in the depths Eros' Knight Guardian's fortress- a hidden savannah of dangerous beings just lurking in the shadows.

"Perfect!" Elesis cried out loud. "Just perfect!"

She had just killed 20 goblins in just one blow.

"Arrghh! Here it comes! Hyaa! Dragon Dive!"

Successfully assaulting (another) 20 goblins fot the 2nd time!

*panting* "Phew! That was great!" she shouted for joy.

"Hey, Sarah! I'm done here!"

*panting*

Sarah, in the other hand was holding up her mighty _VelCross- _a giant cross that she was swinging in a circular manner_._

"Here it comes! Hyaa!"

"Renaissance!" she flourished out her special skill that defeated 60 petrifying goblins in one single blow. (It was so unbelievable but seems so true).

Before putting herself in steadfast, she swung the giant cross circularly like a propeller; It was 3 times her height and weight and managed to put it back to her container-a small coffin.

"Wow Sarah, I never knew that you could wield such enormous weapon like that! It was my first time to see you in action!" Elesis exclaimed in pure amazement.

"Lucky you, you were the first one who saw me in action. If you were Lire, she would applause me because of such astonishment!" she chuckled.

"Oh yes. Hmm…" she started mumbling. "When will we start the REAL test? I remember you saying a few days ago that this week was only warm up? Right…?" she glanced at her.

"Indeed. But before talking sense, let's just finish our unfinished business." Sarah smirked.

"Unfinished business? But everything here is done. Can't you see?" as she pointed out the defeated monsters lying across the mossy ground.

"Not yet, did you totally forget about teatime?" she giggled.

"Oh yeah!" she laughed. "I totally forgot that I'm starving."

x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

The two young ladies were munching their food. Feeding their hunger; recharging their energy.

"This is yummy! Who baked these cookies?" Elesis asked.

"Claud and Emerald. They really love to bake especially during summer but they made this a special one." She answered.

"Hey Sarah, can I ask you about something? About what happened when we met?"

"Was it about the order that the Knight Master gave me?"

"No." she uttered in a low tone.

"It's about your ability to see a person's past." She said.

Sarah paused for a while and stared at the blue sky.

"Who told you about that? Was it Claud?" she inquired her smilingly.

"Y-yes" Elesis answered nervously.

"Well, to tell you honestly. It's a long story. Do you still care to listen?"

The young Sword Master nodded and moved closer to the priestess' side.

"Okay then…"

She cleared her voice and started to talk.

x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

**Author's Note:**

Okay, prologue done. Hey, if you're asking me why I made this story, I was just asked to by my own angel, Anji and a close friend, Megumui-chan. They requested if I could compose a story about Sarah's background and what is her (future or past) relationship with Seighart. Hmm…*mumbles* I hope, you could all read this…(damn I suck doing conclusions!) o3o


	2. Chapter 2: the girl

**Disclaimer**: hey, i do not own anything from GC! okee dokee? (i love gc! and i could never do such absurd things!)

* * *

Not long ago, in a remote Island in Xenia Continent called **_Nea Veron_**, there was this child who was different from the others.

She has long Chestnut hair that reaches almost the ground with a pair of Platinum eyes; rosy cheeks and very delicate skin. Yet her appearance was blinding.

She was the daughter of a sick woman. A sickly woman who was being accused of all mischief inside their village-_**Escallus**_.

That place was surrounded by beautiful old oak trees and is a labyrinth of roses. But now, it was a haunted forest of monsters and a place of guilt and death. Townsmen hated destruction and violence. Since the two arrived, disasters happened. Bloodshed, killings, murders, all of the scariest things you could dream of.

The beauty of this world collapsed in front of the young child; believing that the people who once hated her dear mother also hate her.

So that is why, people in**_ Nea Veron_** despised her as a human and treated her more like a dog.

x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Dawn arises in the filthy fields of **_Escallus_**. A child named **_Sinn_** was running dearly for her life; She tripped over a rock and tumbled herself down. Three horsemen were chasing her.

"Hey you! Stop there!" one shouted at her.

"Nnnghh!" she squaled.

"We need to teach her a lesson!" another advised the two.

"Aha! We got you now!"

They studded into the poor girl. They gave her a kick and slammed her face down to the ground.

***Thud!***

"That should handle it!" one chuckled.

"Yeah! It only fits you! You Witch!"

The poor girl couldn't do anything. She just cried to herself silently.

After that, the horsemen walked way. One spitted on her.

"You witches are like dogs!" he insulted her.

But she kept quiet. She did not take the opportunity to escape. Instead, she waited them to leave.

Minutes passed….

"_I can still, stand up…"_ she thought to herself. _"Just a little…oof!"_

But she had failed. She kept falling and falling all over again. And if she accomplishes, she just wobbles around and then fall.

"_Why? Why must We suffer so much? Tell me God? Please?"_ she asked in remorse to herself.

But she has left with no answer. It was quiet, empty, pure solitude.

She tripped over a sharp rock. She saw her leg was injured; she had a wound. It was bleeding, really, really fast. But she never minded it. She kept walking in circles;She was like in a maze.

x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

She found herself inside the forest of Escallus. She had been lost for almost 3 hours now. She couldn't do anything for herself but just ask and ask all over again. It was her way to endure the pain that was caused by the wound.

Her eyesight was getting blurry. She could not see clearly any more. Her wound was still bleeding pretty badly. She had loss a lot. Her blood left a trail leading the viscous wolves following her back.

"Please," she mumbled. "If you are going to eat me, not this time please? I need to go home first and see mother" she smiled.

As if in some sort of miracle, the pack did not attack her.

"Thank You all…" she said.

Another hour had passed but she still hasn't found her way home yet. Worse, she was turning blue! Her blood is really running out!

She saw a blinding light in front of her. She saw a figure coming.

"Mom, is that you?" she asked then she smiled. "I'm sorry Mom if I were late…"

"I was-" she passed out. That dark figure in front of her caught her; avoiding to crash on the mossy ground.

x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

_Father! Father! No! please don't! Noooo!_

_*gasp*_

Her eyes opened wide. Sinn just woke up from another nightmare.

"Whe-whe-where am I?" She asked herself.

"You're in my room…" an unfamiliar voice said.

Sinn shifted her head to her left and saw a man wearing all black; including his hair and his onyx pair of eyes.

"Hmm…" she murmured. "Who exactly are you? Why did you bring me here?"

"I am Seighart- a gladiator from Kanavan. I brought you here because I saw caught you when you got lost in the was a miracle you still lived after having your wound. " He said.

She dazed upon him then looked forward to his eyes.

"Oh, I see…Thank you…Seighart of Kanavan; the Gladiator who was believed to kill 100 goblins in one blow and also the known hero of the Bermesiah Empire."

He chuckled. "I see, so I'm very popular among young ones now, eh?"

The girl was confused.

"In what way have you known such information like that? Did your elders tell you?"

"No." she answered him.

"Huh? _No_? So who told you then?"

"_NOBODY_." She answered directly.

"Impossible. How could you say such words that you do not even know where you got it?" he wondered.

"It's because I looked at you. And from that, I know where you are." The young girl explained.

"Preposterous. Maybe you're just imagining things young lady. You should go back to rest now. I'll wake you up when it's already time for supper, okay?" the Gladiator asked her politely.

The poor girl nodded and went back to sleep.

Waiting for the new morning to rise; hoping all things would be alright.

x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

**Author's Note:** chapter one done! Please review! :3


End file.
